When Two Worlds Collide
by shanerthebau5
Summary: When the Doctor lands in the middle of the zombie apocalypse without any gas he has to rely on a group that doesn't really trust him just yet. Rated T for language and violence. Maybe M later on.


This is my Walking Dead/ Doctor Who crossover that I thought would be cool so um favorite and give feedback please! If you would like your own character for this story or my other Walking Dead story there is an application I do not own The Walking Dead or Doctor Who. Those rights go to AMC and BBC.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor yelled pulling a lever in the TARDIS.

"Doctor? Do you know what you're doing right now?" Rose asked. The Doctor looked at her with a big smile.

"What's the fun in that?" He asked laughing. The TARDIS started moving faster causing Rose to have to sit down. There was a huge bump causing the Doctor to fall. He looked up startled.

"Well that didn't sound good." He stood up and started checking some functions. "Well we've landed somewhere. 2010, Atlanta it looks like."

Rose nodded. "Wow we almost never go to the states."

"Not my choice this time. Well let's see where we've landed." He opened the door and a decayed dead man tried to grab. He slammed the door quickly and looked at Rose. "Zombies? I would have been fine with anything but zombies?" The Doctor tried to get the TARDIS to bring them somewhere else but it wouldn't.

"What's wrong with her?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. C'mon baby talk to me." The Doctor whispered.

"Well for a start" Rose began.

"I was uh talking to the TARDIS" Rose nodded in embarrassment. "We're out of gas. Are you kidding me? Out of all places to run out of gas it's in the middle of a zombie apocalypse." They started to hear gunshots from outside. "Rose get back. I'll take care of it."

The gunshots eventually stopped and there was absolute silence. The TARDIS door bust open and three people were standing there.

"Hi! Welcome to the TARDIS."

"Who the hell are you?" The one with a crossbow asked.

"The Doctor." The three looked at each other in confusion. The Doctor walked away and the three finally got a look inside the TARDIS. Their mouths dropped open.

"How is it?" They asked in shock. They started running around the TARDIS and checking its size.

The man with the crossbow walked in slowly. "What the hell is this?" He asked.

"I told you. It's the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." The Doctor explained.

"Wait space. Are you an astronaut?" One of the other men asked.

"You could say that. C'mon Rose. Let's see what we've gotten ourselves into." Rose got out of her hiding spot and met back up with the Doctor.

"Hey if I were you I would take your little spaceship and fly the hell out of here." The crossbow man said.

"Yeah so would I but we've seem to have run out of gas."

"Well I guess you can stay with our group until you're ready to fly on out."

"Why thank you. This is my companion Rose Tyler. You are?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm Daryl, that's Glenn and that's Tyreese." Daryl answered.

"Pleasure to meet you. Let's go meet the rest of the group don't cha think Rose?" The two walked out of the TARDIS casually.

"What's wrong with these people? Why are they so happy and calm?"

The two strolled all the way back to a building that Daryl led them to.

"Our group is just up ahead." Daryl pointed down a hall. The Doctor flashed Rose a smile as they walked.

Daryl had had it with this guy.

"Listen bud. I don't know what's up with you but this isn't some kind of joke. This is the real thing here. Who lives and who dies is decided here."

The Doctor chuckled. "Alright 'bud' this doesn't scare me. I've faced the worst, most scariest monsters and made a pun about their name. It was quite funny if I don't say so myself. I have told evil gas mask kids to go to their room, and they listened. I don't think you'll scare me."

Daryl looked him up and down angrily. "Just don't get bit." Daryl knocked on a door and a man with a scruffy beard answered.

"Who the hell are these people?" He asked.

"It's ok Rick. They're with us I guess." Daryl answered. Rick opened the door to a building with a bunch of people.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the Doctor and this is my companion Rose."

"Just the Doctor?" Rick asked.

"Just the Doctor." Rose answered.

"Let's meet the rest of you guys." The Doctor said smiling.

"What's up with him?" Rick asked.

"I don't know. Apparently he's some kind of astronaut that has faced the most dangerous aliens in the universe and laughed at them." Daryl replied.

"I don't trust him." Rick stated as he pulled out his revolver and held it to the Doctors head. "Hey Doctor." He called.

The Doctor turned and looked at the gun calmly. "Oh guns. Great I love guns." He said straight faced.

"Who the hell are you?" Rick asked angrily.

"Really wanna know? Fine I'm an alien from the planet Gallifrey. Rose isn't an alien though. She just wanted to come adventure around the universe."

Rick sighed and moved closer putting the gun against the Doctors head. The Doctor didn't even flinch.

"I guess I'll just try something else." He walked over to Rose and held the gun to her head. "Now I'm going to ask again. Who the hell are you?" Rick asked angrily.

"You get your hands off of her. I already told you who I am. I don't know how it's hard to believe. You're over here in the resurrection of the dead and you don't believe that aliens might have a chance of being real?"

"If you don't give me the truth I swear I'll blow her damn head off!" Rick yelled.

"I gave you an answer!" The Doctor yelled. "We're here for some gas and then we'll be on our merry little way."

Rick looked around for a while and then let go of Rose. "Fine. We'll let you go with us since you seem to have no weapons but once you get your gas you're gone. Understand?" Rick asked.

"It was my idea but that's ok I guess." The Doctor asked. "Now come along Rose. Let's make some friends." The Doctor hurried off with Rose behind him. They met Tyreese's sister Sasha. Ricks wife, kid, and best friend, Lori Carl and Shane. A blonde girl name Andrea and a mom named Carol and her daughter Sophia.

Later in the day Rick came up to the Doctor. "Uh Doctor. How do you get this gas of yours?"

"Well you see. The gas is kind of in the center of the earth."

"What then how are you expecting to get it?"

"Well I don't really have a plan I'm kinda just winging it." The Doctor answered.

"You don't have a plan?' Rick asked.

"It's worked for me for about 900 years."

"You know you're making it real hard for me to trust you."

"I don't know why. I've told nothing but the truth while I was here."

"Okay whatever a few people are going on a run for some food later. Would you want to go? I'd rather have you with them than here while are best men aren't here." Rick asked.

"Sure. Why not."

"Alright grab yourself a gun and"

"Oh no no. I don't use guns." The Doctor answered.

"What do you mean you don't use guns? How are you expecting to survive out here?" Rick asked.

"Once again. Winging it."

"Well do you know how to use one?"

"Of course I know how to use one I just choose not to."

"Well that's going to have to change today." Rick turned around towards a table full of guns and gabbed a pistol off of it. "Take this." Rick handed him the gun.

"Well grab one for Rose." The Doctor insisted. Rick looked at him confused. "I don't go anywhere without her." Rick shrugged and grabbed another gun.

"That's also going to have to change eventually. Especially in this world."

Well that's the end of my first chapter of my Walking Dead/ Doctor Who crossover. If you liked it please favorite it and give any feedback please. It all helps J! If you would like your own character there is an application on my profile just fill that out and PM it to me! Thank you!


End file.
